ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors of Stone
Not to be confused with Stone Warriors. Warriors of Stone is a LEGO Ninjago book that was released in 2013. The sixth volume of the Ninjago graphic novel series, it does not correspond with the plot of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Summary Recuperating after the defeat of the Great Devourer, the Ninja lament the loss of their Golden Weapons, only for Sensei Wu to point out that the forest ahead of them is mysteriously made out of solid stone. Shocked, the ninja are attacked by an eagle and a bear made of stone, and after evading both of them, Sensei Wu offers a possible explanation. Back when he was younger, he traveled to a vacation island that had mysteriously turned into pure ice. Soon after, he discovered a colony of Ice Ants having made their home, and correcting them on their mistake, watched as the island reverted back to its original state after they returned to their origins in the north. Explaining that nature itself was rebelling against the presence of others who shouldn't be present by transforming itself, Cole warns the others that they need to find the source of the disturbance, revealing his left hand having already been turned into stone. Continuing on, they stumble across Garmadon City, named after Garmadon before his turn to evil. Discovering that even the crops, people, and livestock have been turned to stone, they attempt to ask the villagers the reason for their transformations, only for the villagers to react obliviously to their states. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu, meditating, realizes what nature is being disturbed by, only to be dragged underground by a massive stone hand. A mysterious man made of stone gloats, vowing to destroy anyone that wasn't transformed. Meanwhile, the Ninja continue to remark on the apathetic, unknowing nature of the villagers. However, they're confronted by the stone man, who declares them under arrest and uses his control over stone to capture them, throwing them into a massive underground chamber full of feathers, preventing them from smashing their way through. Underground, the stone man reflects over the events of the city with a transformed Sensei Wu, revealing his identity as the mayor's advisor. When things began to turn to stone, he alone knew the reason why, and as a result, the advisor was the only one to retain his memories and gained control over his new powers as a result. Back in their prison, the ninja realize the feathers in the cave are increasing, and come to the conclusion they're coming in from a source. Digging through the feathers, they find a pipe, and climbing through, finally emerged aboveground at a chicken farm, seemingly beyond the zone of the stone effect. There, they find an ordinary farmer who explains that someone promised him gold if he plucked the feathers of his chickens and placed them into a pipe, leading the ninja to deduce that at least one of the transformed people is aware of what's happening. Arriving back at Garmadon City, the ninja begin telling the apathetic villagers that they know how to reverse the transformation, hoping to draw out the mastermind in the process. Receiving a note telling them to go to the sculptor's shop, they instantly deduce it's a trap but decided to investigate it anyway. At the shop, they're attacked by several statues brought to life and the transformed Sensei Wu. After defeating the statues, they drop Sensei Wu in a well, where, due to the deepness of the bottom, is outside of the zone of the stone's effect. In a brief sense of clarity, Wu warns them that the answers are in tunnels beneath the city. Even as the ninja continue on, they discover a portrait of the mayor and his advisor, finally realizing the identity of the stone man, and thus head to the mayor's house for clues. There, they find a hidden entrance to caverns underneath the furnace. Arriving in the cavern, Kai and Cole fretfully note that their transformation into statues is almost complete. However, confronted by the Advisor and the controlled villagers, Kai and Cole are forced to fight them off while Zane deciphers the prophecy written on the walls of the tunnels. Translating for Jay, he discovers the story of the Stone Army and how they had been entombed by the First Spinjitzu Master. To Zane's horror, he discovers a prophecy that foretells four ninja being utterly defeated by the Stone Army. Upon this revelation, the stone effect is reversed as a result of the ninja being successfully warned of the Stone Warriors' approach. The Advisor, panicked, attempts to escape and figure out a way to prolong his powers, but is confronted by Sensei Wu and reprimanded. That morning, as they depart Garmadon City, Sensei Wu explains that in order to warn others of the Stone Army's impending return, it transformed to stone; Likewise, now that the ninja knew, the effect was reversed, and as they depart they wonder how they'll be able to fare against the Stone Army. Description A new enemy rises and the battle is joined! When the evil Lord Garmadon unleashes an army of stone warriors on the world of Ninjago, the ninja find that not even they can stop this new menace! Trivia * Oddly enough, despite the Stone Army appearing on the cover and being mentioned in the description alongside Lord Garmadon, they never actually appear in the story, though they do have an indirect influence on the story's events. Additionally, the ninja are seen wearing their Elemental Robes and wielding the Elemental Blades, yet neither of these appear, either. pl:LEGO Ninjago Komiks 4: Wojownicy kamienia Category:Ninjago Category:2013 Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:Non-canon